Kanojo-sama
by Mekuto
Summary: — "Cuéntame..." — "Para serte sincero… No tenía planeado venir, fue algo que de repente se dio" Aunque algunos no lo crean, el amor viaja de incógnito y puede hacer que caigas ante cualquier persona, sin siquiera el poder sospechar de quien. [One-shot]


*-*-* K**a**_n_**o**j**o**_-_**s**a**m**_a *-*-*_

* * *

Después de salir de clases por ese día, decidí no volver directamente a casa, me sentía aburrido y regresar a mi hogar significaría ahogarme en la soledad que me esperaba. Ese sitio era tan gélido como imperdonable ¿Quién en su sano juicio ansiaría llegar a ese lugar? Supongo nadie. Así que preferí esta vez cambiar un poco la rutina.

Me dirigí al centro comercial más cercano a la preparatoria. Me adentré en éste en busca de cualquier porquería que mantuviese a mi compleja mente distraída, pues pensar todo el día en ecuaciones y demás hacía daño. Me topé con varias opciones pero ninguna comprendía mi manera de pasar el tiempo; el bowling era demasiado tedioso y se necesitaba de un grupo considerable para poder lograr pasarla bien, el comprar ropa y demás tampoco me entusiasmaba, además no es como si en realidad necesitara algo en especifico así que no me detuve por esa opción.

Pasado un momento de vagar como un estúpido me detuve en algo que en realidad valía la pena.

Tenía frente a mí el esplendor del paraíso friki, era el árcade más grande de esta zona por no decir el único a 300 kilómetros. Constaba de varias hileras que estaban divididas en acción, simuladores, carreras, deportes y otros. se clasificaba para gusto de cada quien, de grandes televisores configurados de grandes clásicos, empacados en demacradas cajas que en su tiempo solían ser divertidos contenedores de colores que llamaban la atención, hasta aparatos mas considerables como consolas de tiempos no muy lejanos y juegos con metodología distinta, algunos que introducía la actitud física a su estándar.

Las personas que frecuentaban este lugar eran las típicas, uno que otro _gamer_ con un poco mas de masa corporal que solo asistían para superar su propia racha perdedora de alguna vez pasada; otros jóvenes que se bautizaban a sí mismos con el término solo por el simple hecho de "jugar" algún juego de moda del mercado, mocosos con sus padres de perros guardianes y 0% de rastro de alguna esencia de estrógeno, lo cual no me importó. Me dirigí con intención de solicitar una de las tarjetas magnéticas que se utilizaban ahora para acceder a algún juego.

El chico que me atendió tenía una barba en forma de candado y el pelo un poco largo, claro que no tanto como el mío, y traía el uniforme que consistía en no más que la camiseta con su logo y una gorra que también traía el logo de la tienda. Durante unos segundos de charla insignificante el sujeto me comentó de una sala "V.I.P" que consistía en un área grande con múltiples consolas de última generación que iban de forma creciente alrededor de la gran sala, por lo que el valor de la entrada a ese sitio era más costosa que una entrada normal para los juegos mediocres que se encontraba a la vista del público, además de que la sección V.I.P también poseía un mini bar, un bufet y opcional un monitor especializado en la materia que se encargaría de la atención, la recomendación de consolas, selección de juegos, la explicación de su uso, la facilitación de mandos extras, especiales, aptos (en caso del que se te dio estuviese defectuoso o averiado) etc… Para resumirlo todas las atenciones del cliente, prácticamente un esclavo durante la estadía. Accedí ir a la sala V.I.P, claro que también solicite la tutela guiada/esclavo por un día y recibí con mi compra un especie de carnet que efectivamente decía V.I.P. El chico me pidió que aguardara un momento, que por ahora se encontraban ocupado los guías disponibles, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y le di a entender que no había problema y esperé como niño bueno en una de las butacas cercanas al mostrador.

* * *

Pasó alrededor de hora y media, lo que me pareció día y medio y yo aun seguía esperando a una rana que baile quizá. Al chico que aun seguía en su puesto atendiendo a los demás jugadores, le exigí una explicación acompañado de una mira severa, el arrugó el ceño y tomó el teléfono fijo que estaba sobre la mesa.

— Estas tarde, no piensas dejar al muchacho todo el día esperando ¿O sí?— dijo luego de haber marcado un número. Después de unas respuestas cortas y de haber cortado se dirigió a mí con una mirada de disculpa, lo que le reste importancia con un movimiento de manos, pero en realidad estaba enojado por perder de esta forma todo mi sagrado tiempo.

Luego de un poco más de tiempo agonizante, las puertas se abrieron de la manera más estrepitosa posible, lo cual obviamente me arrancó un susto inesperado. La luz del exterior se filtraba por la entrada opacando a la persona que había ingresado y dejando solo perceptible su silueta, la cual era algo pequeña. El empleado que me atendió se mantenía calmado y un poco serio, podría decir que hasta molesto y yo, bueno yo solo tenía un signo de interrogación por sobre mi cabeza. Al cerrarse las puertas la tienda volvió a quedar con ese color rojo tenue que la caracterizaba pero aun así pude apreciar a la persona que había entrado.

Me quede idiota.

La persona que había entrado era justo la persona a la que debía esperar o eso esperaba yo.

Era una empleada joven de al menos unos escasos 16 años, pero con apariencia de ser alguien responsable y vulnerable a la vez. Bajo una cabellera rubia que portaba una gorra roja estaba un par de ojos azules que se perdían hacia las sienes entre negras pestañas enmarcados de una carita de extremada blancura que superaba las expectativas de la mujer perfecta, emanaba un aire de nobleza o de mucha terquedad que era contra restado por el contexto del lugar, pero que yo pude apreciar a la perfección, algo así como si yo hubiese leído su alma con solo mirarla, aun si suena feo era exactamente como me sentía. Sus ojos posados en su compañero y/o jefe pasaron a encontrarse con los míos lo que ocasionó en mi interior un sobresalto y no pude reaccionar.

Tanto tiempo me quede en mi mundo apreciando a la magistral criatura, que no note los lejanos zumbidos en mi oreja, aparentemente provenientes del mundo exterior, supuse que fue una recriminación a la hermosa chica que había llegado tarde por su irresponsabilidad o algo así, por lo que no lo pensé mucho seguía teniendo en mente su primera aparición como un rollo de película antigua que solo rodaba alrededor de esa única escena. No fue hasta que sentí un fuerte dolor en la parte baja del estomago que reaccioné de aquella ensoñación de la cual no quería despertar aún.

— Creo que ya reaccionó— habló el causante del dolor, quien era el mismo chico de antes— Ahora sí, te lo encargo Rin.

— ¡Claro!— contestó con suma alegría la hermosa la dama al frente de mí— Sígame por aquí.

Empezó a caminar, abriéndose paso por entre los demás jugadores y tarde fue cuando comencé a seguirle el paso.

— Como habrá escuchado, soy Rin y seré su guía por hoy y…— bajó la mirada algo inquieta como si no supiera dónde meterse— Lamento mucho haberlo hecho esperar, en realidad no era mi intención, solo tenía un compromiso y pues que se me había alargado la hora— se excusó histérica, lo que causó en mi una leve risilla que obviamente no oculte.

— No os preocupéis, de todas maneras no fue mucho lo que esperé— mentí, no podía decirle la verdad eso la haría sentirse mal o quizá costarle el trabajo y yo soy incapaz de hacerle eso.

— ¡Gracias por su comprensión! Ah y por aquí— abrió una puerta que daba a una sala realmente distinta.

A diferencia del deprimente color rojo terciopelo maloliente retro, la sala V.I.P adoptaba un estilo muy futurista con tonos azules que se adentraban al estilo moderno, en el techo se hacia un espacio que hacia iluminar la sala con la luz del mediodía y que otorgaba una cálida sensación de reconforte y calma, la chica avanzó hacia una hilera de grandes plasmas colgados a una pared que no me superaba mucho en altitud, iguale mi paso al de ella admirando de reojo su divina presencia, ella lo notó por lo que me miro un poco sonrojada pero aun así arrugó su nariz en un hermosa sonrisa que terminó por confundirme más de lo que estaba cuando la vi por primera vez. Llegamos al mesón del bufet y ella me invitó a tomar asiento con esa hermosa voz suya de la mano de una encantadora mirada.

— Cuéntame—empezó ella tomando asiento frente a mí, entrelazó sus dedos mientras giraba levemente la silla alta— ¿Qué clase de juego estas buscando en este momento?

— Para serte sincero… No tenía planeado venir, fue algo que de repente se dio— le confesé apoyando el codo del mesón y mi barbilla de mi mano, desviando mí mirada ligeramente a un lado— Pero aun así me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho.

Ante su mirada confusa me levanté de la silla y le dije que algún juego de la famosa cadena consolas de _PlayStation_ estaría bien, reaccionó torpemente segundos después y con paso apresurado y algo nervioso me guío al área solicitada. Esa chica era realmente linda, apenas pocos minutos de conocerla y me ha parecido la persona más maravillosa que había visto, no comprendía el porqué del fuerte golpeteó en mi pecho o el hormigueo que se extendía por mis mejillas pero pude comprender a la perfección que debía estar a su lado de ahora en adelante, algo así como su sirviente.

* * *

Como se que se me da más hacer one-shot los sacio con esta historia que salió de la nada, hablando en serio no se ni como se me vino a la mente XD. _Puede_ que termine en una segunda parte pero mientras la dejaré _Complete_ y a vuestras imaginaciones

Agradecimientos especiales al aire, el lector imaginario y a ti que estas de esa pantalla por leer esto que he escrito sin ningún motivo aparente, incluso los Views de las personas que se pasan me alegra la existencia =n=/ Tengo muchas ideas e incluso algunas anotadas en el ordenador para que pronto las leáis. Cuidaos el 14 de febrero, pasadlo comiendo mucho, porque aquí entre nos sé que estas igual que yo :'C ¡Dare demo ii kara suki aitai! LOL

Chao Chao Chao **Mekuto**


End file.
